Honesty
by webbswoman
Summary: When Starsky gets the wrong idea, he takes off, leaving Hutch on his own. This is SLASH! Enjoy!


**This is my first Starsky and Hutch fic. IT IS SLASH! NOT GRAPHIC. It's my first slash fic too! I hope that you all enjoy it! I would love reviews! Please feel free to give constructive criticism. **

Hutch let the door slam shut behind him, he went straight to the refrigerator and took out a beer, taking a deep swig he tried to stop his hands from shaking. After finishing off the beer he strode purposefully over to the cupboard where he kept the hard stuff, he examined the labels, looking for something very strong. He picked out an expensive brand of whisky which had been bought for a special occasion, _to hell with that_ he thought as he poured an extra large measure into a glass. He needed to forget that day. It had happened more than a month ago but instead of forgetting the memory just became even clearer.

The day had started off well, Starsky had returned from New York, where he had been visiting his Mum. Hutch had met him at the airport.

_Hutch stood on his tiptoes trying to see Starsky coming, his flight had landed ten minutes ago and people were starting to come out. They had been separated for two weeks and even though they had spoken at least once a day on the phone it wasn't the same. He felt hands go over his eyes and he started, half reaching for his magnum._

"_Hiya Blondie, missed me?" Hutch whirled around and smiled. _

"_Course I missed you Starsk." Then he bent down and whispered in the smaller mans ear, "Come on Gordo, _I_ can't wait to get you home and…" Hutch let his sentence trail off as Starsky pressed subtly against him. _

The ride home had been pure torture, Starsky had kept his hand on Hutch's thigh the whole time, and Hutch had found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his driving. As soon as they had got through the front door to Starsky's apartment Hutch had been pressed forcefully against the wall.

_Hutch felt Starsky's tongue pressing for entry into his mouth and obliged eagerly. His erection grew as he heard Starsky moan into his mouth, then he felt Starsky move his hands under his tee shirt, he held his arms up to help Starsky get his top off. Starsky pulled away. _

"_What the hell is that?" Starsky shouted. Hutch looked down and froze, all over his body there were marks, love bites, bruises, rope burns. He looked up wide eyed._

"_Starsk, it's not what it looks like."_

"_Well what is it then, huh Hutch?" hutch shook his head._

"_II d don't know Starsk, oh God, what's happened to me?" _

"_Don't you dare Hutch, don't you dare lie to me." _

"_I'm not! You have to believe me Starsk; I don't know how this happened." Hutch had been being honest, he would never knowingly cheat on Starsky, but he knew it didn't look that way._

"_Get out Hutch." Three words, spoken calmly, coldly, but Hutch knew it was just an act. Starsky's eyes gave him away, his heart was breaking, me too partner thought Hutch, me too. But he still left._

The next day Hutch had been told by Dobey that Starsky had asked for 6 weeks leave to go and see his Mum again, compassionate leave. Hutch had refused another partner do had been put on desk duty. He had used that time to try and piece together what had happened to him, and what he had found had scared him. But he hadn't told Starsky, he had rung his Mum's place several times but Starsky had refused to speak to him and so all he could do was wait. He needed to tell Starsky, he had been raped, and then had been given some sort of a drug to make him forget temporarily.

Now he had two days off, and no one to share them with. He put the bottle down and tried to clear his thoughts. He took out his guitar, he hadn't played it in weeks and he needed to relax. Music was his passion, but it was also his friend, eventually he always turned to it when he was upset. He began strumming a few chords and humming a little tune. After a few hours he had jotted down a few lyrics.

Starsky looked out of the planes window and prayed he was doing the right thing; the past six weeks had been absolute hell without Hutch, he missed him, even though he felt betrayed. He had been doing a lot of thinking and had realised that he had been just as bad as Hutch before, after all they had been sort of an item when he had began going out with Kira. So he decided to hear Hutch's side to the story, besides, he didn't want to lose his best friend, his partner.

The plane touched down and he stood up, remembering the last time he had been getting off a plane, he had been so happy. Looking forward to seeing his big, blond lover. But when he had seen Hutch's chest he had seen red, and not given Hutch a chance, he regretted that, which is why he was going to try to make amends.

Hutch put the phone down, he was in shock. Starsky was back, and according to Huggy he wanted Hutch to go around to his apartment. Gathering his thoughts he grabbed his guitar and car keys, then ran out of the door.

There was a knock at the door; Starsky took a deep, shaky breath, Hutch never used to knock. Then he pulled the door open, there he was, as beautiful as ever, but looking very tired and thin, holding his guitar as if his life depended on it, Hutch gave a small smile.

"Starsky." He stood back to let Hutch in.

"Hey Blintz." Hutch breathed a tiny sigh of relief, nicknames were good, he thought.

"Starsk, before you say anything I just want to say that I know now what happened, and I want to sing you a song." He said it quickly, nervously.

Starsky nodded. Hutch sat own and took a deep breath then began singing.

_He said," Just think it over, and write me a list"  
"So we can figure out what we both deserve"  
She hardly could believe it, that their love had come to this  
Dividing an deciding his and hers  
But she grabbed a paper napkin, asked the waitress for a pen  
And one by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him_

_Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us  
Kisses each mornin', I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me_

Starsky bit his lip. Hutch sang on.

_She reached across the table an placed it in his hand  
And said,"You know this isn't easy for me"  
As he thought about the new car, the house and the land  
And wondered what that bottom line would be  
And a thousand other things that she'd want him to leave behind  
But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find_

Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us  
Kisses each mornin', I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me

Well, he fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes  
And said "I don't know where to start"  
And she said "Everything on that list in your hand  
Is written somewhere in your heart"

Honesty, sincerity just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me

Hutch stood the guitar gently next to him and looked up apprehensively, he jumped in shock as he saw Starsky's tear stained face just inched from his own, and then he was captured in a long, sweet kiss.

Hutch snuggled deeper into Starsky's arms, a look of contentment on his face. Starsky frowned.

"Blintz, I am so sorry, you've been attacked and raped and I wasn't there for you."

"Hey, Starsk, it doesn't matter now okay, yeah, so we'll have to go slowly for a while, but you're here, with me, that's all that matters." Starsky gave a little grin, and tightened his grip on his beautiful blond.

"Yeah, me, thee and honesty."

_The end_

**Hope you liked it! The song is Honesty by Rodney Atkins, and it is a lovely song! **


End file.
